Things Change
by LunaAurora
Summary: For five years he had worked alongside the incarnation of the night in the hell known as Gotham City but now the time has come to make a choice. The world is full of young heroes, but all it takes is five to start a global revolution. The League and the Team may not approve his choices, but they must accept that with time things change.
1. In Five Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the Teen Titans. If I did Lord knows there would have been a third season.

Richard Grayson has always been my favorite hero from the adorable Robin to the kick ass Nightwing we know and love. The only complaint I have is the Earth 52 costume, blue suited him I can't believe they made him red again. Oh well nothing I can do about it.

The inspiration for the title came from Nightwing's famous quote in Batman the animated series.

* * *

In Five Years

In every man's life he asks the question, "Where do I see myself in five years?"

And Richard Grayson was no different.

Until he was nine, he believed he would forever be a part of the circus, flying with his family. When he was adopted by Bruce Wayne, he thought he would spend his remaining nights jumping the rooftops of Gotham until that dream was shattered by another psychopath.

Facing his early retirement as a hero the fourteen year old was inclined to agree with his surrogate father. It was time for the robin to return to the nest so a hawk may spread its wings against the pitch black skies. But he would never be able to make a proper name for himself.

As long as he stayed in Gotham he would forever be seen as the Bat's sidekick.

The next town over, Bludhaven, definetly needed a hero with crime rates easily matching Gotham's and one of the most corrupted police forces in the nation. But as much as he loathes to admit it, he didn't have the strength, the skills, or the knowledge to protect an entire city singlehanded, let alone one as screwed up as this one.

He needed to go somewhere no one would make the connection between him and the boy wonder, where he could build a reputation as a competent vigilante. After looking over a map of the United States and criminal records from the past three year the best option was a city near San Francisco, California. Jump City. Apparently the hero's neglect of the western coast was encouraging quite a few idiotic villains to set up shop.

First things first he needed a new title "Robin" wasn't going to cut it anymore. Robin is the name of a red breasted bird that has sung to the bats of Gotham for the past five years. He refused to sing on request anymore.

But he couldn't leave without paying some form of respect towards the man who gave him a chance at a true life. Make no mistake he loved Bruce with all his heart, but there was no denying the man infuriated him to no end. The uniform was almost done, just working out the final details but the chest was bare. Something needs to fill that spot, a symbol, something that revealed the new him.

Blue had crossed his mind, according to the Leagues first Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, new colors of lanterns had been discovered. He was very interested in the Blue Lanterns; apparently the corps was formed from a Guardian that was banished from Oa for his constant aid of Jordan's trouble making. Figures the one Guardian that understood Jordan's desire to save the universe without the wasted time of the bureaucratic red tape gets kicked out of the higher ups. So he created the power battery for the Blue Lantern Corps powered by the blue light of hope. It was his wish that the two corps would one day work together to better protect to both will and hope.

Hope.

Such a simple yet powerful concept always needed in Gotham yet there never seemed to be enough for the city, let alone the world. That's what heroes are for, when a civilian sees a hero they see the hope and ideals they embody and know they are going to be saved. That's what the Batman was for, to show the people of Gotham there was hope for a new day. That they didn't need to live their lives in fear of the trigger happy psychos that called this hellhole home. It's what Bludhaven needed now, but no hero was willing to go within ten miles of that hellhole.

Cowards.

Richard Grayson's attention was drawn to the window; the bats had taken flight and were beginning their traditional circle around the manor before hunting.

Richard noticed that the sun was only half way below the horizon. "They're early." Normally they at least waited for the sky to turn a few shades darker before leaving their shadowed sanctuary. Bats only take wing at night.

Wing. Night.

Nightwing. Yes, that would do quite nicely.

The fourteen year old hero walked to his desk deep in thought as he slowly formed the design for his new identity, never knowing he was being watched.

In one of the hundreds of trees surrounding the manor glowing eyes watched the boy clothed in black leather and polished armor, unhindered by the lack of light. Under his black mask a cruel smirk formed, it appeared his little bird has finally taken the first steps to realize his true nature.


	2. For the Better

Broken Antler in Winter: Thank you. As for Slade I'm keeping him as the manipulative sadist, but I plan on bringing his personal moral code into light as well. I know shocked me too.

koryandrs: Thank you for the encouragement. I hope you enjoy what I have planned.

* * *

For the Better

If there's one fact every tactician learns it's that one cannot depend on every plan you make to work out perfectly. It took a week to reach San Francisco; Richard didn't travel by plane he wanted to disappear after all. Airport security was how the league caught dozens of criminals and he would sooner make a deal with the Devil than get caught in such a rookie mistake.

As he traveled he gained a reputation as a mysterious vigilante traveling the states as he tried to find a city to call his own. Stopping the occasional mugger and thief in a blur of black and blue with the criminal needing a few months of therapy. Old habits die hard after all.

He was able to make a pit stop in Bludhaven to see what he had to work with; it was every bit as screwed up as he thought and then some.

Oh well, that enforced his decision to leave he'd never get anywhere with the League and the Team constantly babying him. It would hurt he understood, but how could they honestly think he would allow them to strip him of his mask after one gun shot. After his parents died crime fighting was all that kept him sane, he needed to pound criminals into the ground.

He was messed up, he knew it.

He spent three days in Jump patrolling, learning about the criminal element and searching for a spot to build a safe house before the Gordanians invaded and that day changed everything.

He relearned that one man no matter how skilled could not save the world on his own. That was how he met four strange teenagers, alone like him, each with strange and unique talents.

Victor Stone, a fifteen year old promising athlete whose mother died in a horrible accident that nearly killed him as well. Through the technology of Star Labs Victor lived, but was marked as a freak by all his old friends. He took to hiding his new body but helping the cops whenever things got out of hand. His new cybernetic body marked him as a Cyborg and after meeting the others he learned to embrace it.

Rachel Roth, a half demon raised in a peaceful alternate reality where she was trained in the pacifist temple of Azarath to control and suppress her demonic powers. When she turned fourteen she had no choice but to travel to Earth, expecting a solitary life to which she was quickly proven wrong. Her bleak outlook on life and bird shaped soul projection got her first friends to know her as Raven, considering the bird's symbolic meaning she found the new title perfect.

Garfield Mark Logan, a twelve year old shape shifter and the only member Richard came into contact with before going solo. This green prankster was once a simple boy taking care of animals on a reserve in Africa with his mother, when his life was at risk he was given Martian blood which turned his eyes bright green and later the rest of his body. His mother died a month later when her car ran off the road into a lagoon leading him to be taken in and trained as a member of the famous Doom Patrol before leaving, taking the name Beast Boy with him.

Koriand'r, a former prisoner of the Gordanians and princess of the planet Tamaran. At twelve years she is the second oldest child of the royal family under her elder sister Blackfire but older than her brother Wildfire. As a tamaranean she has a wide assortment of abilities empowered by ultraviolet radiation and triggered by her emotions. Koriand'r initially had difficulties understanding to need for a secret identity, instead choosing the English translation of her name, Starfire.

Together these strange teenagers beat back the Gordanian invaders and saved Jump City becoming its resident heroes. But if nothing else they learned that there were others who shared the shame pain and the desire to be accepted in this hell called reality. This created the second teenage team of heroes and soon to be the greatest.

The Teen Titans.

Maybe all plans don't follow though but sometimes that's a good thing. You never know when that one flaw could become a world of new possibilities. And this was one world Richard was happy to be a part of. And with the plans he has for this team things will only get better, as long as the League doesn't but in where they aren't needed.

Oh yes, this was the beginning of a beautiful generation.

* * *

I know Beast Boy in Young Justice was younger but keep in mind that I'm merging the two versions. Basically he was ten, almost eleven, when he met the Team, lost his mother the next month, then was trained by the Doom Patrol for a little over a year before the whole failure with the black hole generator.

The Titans will mostly look the same but there are a few differences that will be revealed later. They actually will wear civilian clothes, but will not use their real names. It's part of the desire to leave their painful past behind them and all that.

The original Roy Harper will be found much sooner leading him to become a member of Titans East. I just need to find a way to adjust the story with his anger issues.


	3. Titan Rising

Thank you sleipmon, mastermeekie, PuppyProngs, Dawn17, and mineno15 for adding this story to your favorites and all those who are following.

Shadowzerox: Thank you for your interest. But understand there are only so many questions I can answer without revealing the entire story and there are certain aspects I would like to keep secret for know.

PuppyProngs: The other Titans are in the dark about Nightwing being the first Robin and he has had no interest in sharing that information yet. It's an unspoken rule that no one has to say anything about their past unless it comes back to bite them, then it becomes the other Titans business. As for Virgil the answer is no, he will make an appearance later in the story as the Justice League becomes more interested in the Titans accomplishments. And yes Jason and Tim will each have their time in red kevlar, but unfortunately that means I have to write out Jason's death leading him to become Red Hood so that Tim becomes the third Robin.

natsu d uzumaki: Yes, Terra will betray the Titans. It not only sets the stage for Raven's "destiny" but also shows how terrifying the Titans can be when they get pissed off. Sorry to all Beast Boy/Terra fans out there.

For those of you who are wondering how Nightwing looks just think about Robin from Young Justice about four inches taller, his hair goes to his chin (not styled with hair gel), and wearing his Nightwing uniform from Young Justice but with steel toed boots and metal gauntlets. The weapons are based on Nightwing from Injustice: Gods Among Us. I just love the dialog. Only problem was how he was killed in the comics. I can take Dick dying but come on that was pathetic.

Now that everyone is up to speed it's time to get to the violence. Enjoy.

* * *

Titan Rising

It's been a year since the Titan's first came together as a team, a year since making and fighting along such wonderful friends. Jump city's crime had gone down twenty percent and the people seemed to always be smiling. Even the criminals decided to give it a rest on this momentous occasion, there hasn't been a single alarm for five days. It almost seemed as though the world decided to put everything on pause in honor of this moment.

But for the leader of the Teen Titans, alarm bells were sounding off. And not being able to leave the Tower except for combat practice wasn't helping his mood.

In Gotham the only time the lower status criminals were so quiet was when the top dogs were about to do something big. Take Two Faces and Penguin's gang war, a whole week there wasn't so much as a purse snatcher, and then-

BAM!

A month of late night patrols, dodging bullets, and horrible bird puns. Along with Two Face taking the entire staff of the Wayne Enterprise building as hostages to lure out Batman when he decided the caped crusader was taking too long.

Fortunately the Titans found a way so the scum didn't have to blow up four city blocks in order to get their attention. Nightwing didn't have enough fingers to count the number of times Joker threaten half the city so Batsy would "come out and play".

Titans Tower was stationed on a small island of the coast of Jump, it was actually where the Gordanians placed their mother ship when they were searching for their escaped prisoner. So the area also held sentimental value.

A five story structure literally in the shape of a "T" with an underground hanger, basement, and launch pad for the T-sub. The entire island is cloaked making it undetectable to radar and satellites in addition to a dampening field keeping uninvited guests out. With a twenty foot plasma screen, free cable, fully equipped training room, and no adult super vision it was a teenager's paradise. But with a teenager used to spending every waking moment running across rooftops and training till he couldn't move, it was nothing but a dressed up prison surrounded by water.

Then there was Slade.

It's been three months since the attack on the diamond mine and there's been no sign of him but that did nothing to ease Dick's nerves, if nothing it made him more on edge. But he learned from past experience that he couldn't work himself to death over this monster as it would lead him to making fatal mistakes. Or leave him with horrible memories no amount of time or kindness could ever remove.

Sensing their leader's growing frustration, the Titans decided to spend the last few hoursof sunlight working off their endless energy like the teenagers they are.

By playing volleyball on the roof of Titans Tower.

It was surprisingly easy to get Nightwing to join the game; the other Titans chalked it up as Starfire's recent trip to their dark future affecting him more than they originally thought. It was Nightwing and Beast Boy against Starfire and Cyborg with Raven meditating by the edge of the building, softy chanting her mantra.

It was a pretty standard game, the four teens each using their unique talents to try and gain an edge. Cyborg rushed to the net to spike Starfire's return when he noticed a green gorilla rising from the other side. He only had enough time to keep his head from colliding with white leather going fifty miles an hour, now heading towards the Titan's second bird. Beast Boy quickly shifted back to his human form, flailing his arms in panic.

"Raven, heads up!" Inches before the ball reached the back of her skull black energy surrounded it, immediately stopping the ball, before sending it back to the green changeling along with a violet eyed glare.

"Thanks. Good save." Beast Boy fell to his knees as Nightwing watched with wide eyes. Seeing the sorry state of his team mate gasping on the floor he turned to Raven who had resumed her meditation. "Are you sure you don't wanna play, Raven?"

"Yes! Please! You must volley the ball with us!"

"Come on, I'll play with one hand behind my back!" Cyborg detached his right arm before waving it with his left.

"I can't. I have to meditate." At her emotionless reply everyone shared a glance and shrugged, getting back to the game. Beast Boy returned to gorilla form to release another strong serve leading to a serious sense of déjà vu.

"Heads up again!" But instead of sending the ball hurtling into Beast Boy's stomach, she merely moved to the right. Allowing the ball to harmlessly fly past her and bounce to the lower part of the island.

"I'll get it..." Sighing Beast boy took one step forward when the ball flew back onto the pavement rolling until it bumped against his right foot. 'How?'

The answer appeared in the form of a familiar fourteen year old girl with long blond hair shining in the sunlight. She had traded in her old clothes for a long sleeve black shirt with a golden T and yellow shorts in addition to her old blue goggles, gloves, and hiking boots.

It was Terra.

"So... which team am I on?"

"Terra!" Upon seeing the old friend Starfire immediately flew up to administer one of her infamous bone crushing hugs. "Oh, hello, long-lost friend! You remember me, yes?!"

"Of course, Starfire... I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me..." Realizing that she was hurting her friend Starfire immediately dropped Terra, allowing her face to return to its normal color.

"Terra you're…I mean I…How's it…" Too love struck to think clearly Beast boy resorted to the only phrase he could say without making an even bigger fool of himself. "What's up?" Terra simply smiled at her best friend, giving him a little pinch on the cheek which predictably led to him fainting.

During the exchange with the teams most emotional members Cyborg and Nightwing had walked over, while smirking at the green changeling's behavior. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little rock 'n roller!" Terra jumped to meet Cyborg's high five. "Cyborg, Wing, what's shakin'?"

While happy to see a good friend and potential member Nightwing preferred to keep it professional around an unstable girl with dangerous powers; he presented his hand that she shook without a second thought. "Good to see you again." But apparently not everyone agreed with his word choice.

Beast Boy quickly got to his feet to literally get in his leader's face. "Good! Good?! Is he kidding? It's great to see you again! I didn't think I would ever see you again!" At the sudden attention Terra blushed as she fought between looking at her crush or finding in a hole to crawl in.

Noticing Raven hadn't so much as blinked at the new arrival, Beast Boy dragged Terra behind the meditating empath. "Hey, Raven! Wake up! Terra's back. Isn't it great?"

"Super." One could practically taste the sarcasm. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge and don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

"Actually I didn't come back just for a visit. I'm really to take you guys up of your offer. I wanna be a Teen Titan." Instead of an added burst of happiness she was expecting, the atmosphere became as cold as a cemetery at midnight. "Sorry, didn't know the offer had an expiration date." She turned to the boulder still hovering over the edge of the tower but stopped when Nightwing's gloved hand rested on her shoulder.

"The offer didn't expire. It's just…" How to explain to a girl who could collapse the entire city in seconds?

Beast boy stepped in to take over "When you were first offered…and you kinda freaked out and ran away…well you didn't exactly…I mean you weren't completely…" but quickly lost his nerve.

Seeing how there wasn't any chance of centering herself five feet away from a maelstrom of drama, Raven dropped to her feet and walked over to say what needed to be said. "You couldn't control your powers and nearly killed Beast Boy." Placing her hands on her hips Raven focused on Terra's aura as Beast Boy braced himself for the explosion.

"Duh, that's why I left. Wing said I needed practice, so I've been practicing to make sure that never happens again. Check it out." Pulling on her goggles Terra jumped on her floating boulder, hands glowing gold as she summoned three more boulders of the same size. She quickly flew across the coast, the boulders trailing behind her in formation. As she flew across the bay the rocks circled around her before splitting apart, following an invisible pattern.

"Dude! She really has gotten better."

Raven however didn't forget that the smallest loss of control led to the near collapse of an entire mine. "Just because she learned a few tricks doesn't make her any less dangerous." Love sick puppy.

Terra spread the boulders in four different directions around the Titan's island before commanding them to rise along the sides of the tower. Dropping on the tower roof she forced the rocks higher into the sky, pulling them closer and closer to each other, until the pressure caused all four boulders to explode.

Pulling her goggles back onto her head she calmly walked back to the team. "See! I've got everything under control." As she spoke the last word the Titans and everyone in Jump City struggled for balance as a massive earthquake resonated throughout the entire city. Terra held her hands in front of her as a peaceful gesture at the accusing glances. "Wasn't me."

The only change in Raven's expression was a raised eyebrow. "Then who?"

"Let's find out." Nightwing led the others to the Main Ops room, where Cyborg pulled up a map the city which showed the epicenter of six earthquakes.

"Earthquakes. Small ones, but they're happening all over the city." Now that Terra was proven not to be the source she was able to relax and ignore Beast Boy's love struck gaze.

"Too many to be natural."

"That's because they're not earthquakes. It's a trail. Something is moving under the city, but staying close to the surface so we know about it. And you can bet what's making it isn't friendly." It's the gang war all over again. But something else about the entire situation seems far too familiar for comfort. "Titans, move out." Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg immediately ran to the localized teleporter pad leaving the team's birds watching the unmoving terrakinetic. "Aren't you coming?"

"Does this mean I'm on the team?" The desperation in her voice would be heartbreaking if she wasn't talking to the darkest Titans.

"It means we could use your help. Your possible membership can be discussed later." Smiling Terra ran out of the room to join the others, accidentally brushing against Raven's shoulder. Hundreds of images raced through her mind, each with dozens of feelings and sensations but four spoke the loudest to her.

Terra.

No control.

Slade.

Death!

"Something wrong?" Nightwing's voice pulled her out of the onslaught of visions. Raven took a slow breath to clam herself as she went over what she had seen.

"Can't tell. Are you sure it's safe to bring her?" The right side of Nightwing's mask rose telling her he raised an eyebrow at her question and was mentally dissecting it for hidden meanings.

"You know I don't, but everyone deserves a second chance. After all you did with me." Slightly relieved, but suspicious Raven followed her leader to the hidden sliver platform to meet up with the others in Down Town Jump. She would just have to look into those visions later, but something just didn't feel right.

* * *

The Titans arrived just in time to stop a bus from falling into a giant hole created by the source of the trail. And as Nightwing said it wasn't friendly.

A giant mechanical worm was tearing through steel and concrete like tissue paper. The good news was all civilians had evacuated for six city blocks, ensuring no casualties. Unfortunately that was the only good thing about this battle. The Titans were throwing everything they had but nothing seemed to penetrate the worm's green and gold armor plating. Even six of Nightwing's explosives detonating inside its mouth yielded no results.

The only thing more obvious than their hopeless situation was the tension between Terra and Raven.

While Beast Boy and Cyborg were keeping the worm's attention Terra focused on a large section of the road. With a solid stance and using every technique she learned, slowly a five ton chuck of the road was hovering a good ten feet off the ground. She prepared to toss it at the robot's head when she felt her control slipping. But it wasn't like before when she had trouble with her powers, more like someone was changeling her command.

Turning she saw the earth encompassed in Raven's black magic. "What're you doing?"

Grinding her teeth Raven gave out the only answer she could. "It's too dangerous, someone could get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing, trust me." Terra tapped into her connection to the earth to try and gain control again, but Raven wouldn't let some cocky girl endanger the only friends she's ever had.

Neither girl was willing to give an inch, unaware of the cracks forming in the rock but the worm's sensors did. Charging its optic laser Nightwing noticed what it was targeting. The girls.

"Incoming!" The beam hit the boulder dead center, combining with the buildup of warring energy created a small bomb. The explosion sent the Titans sprawled on their backs and the worms clear out of its hole but it merely shook its head and dived into the earth, creating a new tunnel.

As soon as they were back on their feet Terra and Raven went to confront the other. "Way to go." Having enough Nightwing forced the two apart before they started fighting again. "Can we focus on the mechanical monster that just got away?" Nightwing immediately ran towards the hole with the rest of the team right behind him.

The Team's attention was completely focused on Nightwing as his holographic communicator went off. Confused since no one but the original Titans could access his personal frequency, but the confusion quickly turned to anger at the sight of his former captor on the screen created from the holographic generator on his left arm. "Slade." It never ceased to amaze the other Titans how their leader was able to pour so much venom into one word, for their own safety they each took a step back.

Slade on the other hand sounded amused by his display of anger as though finding it cute. "Nightwing. Good to see you again. I do hope I haven't called at a bad time."

"The worm. What do you what?" He could practically see the twisted smile widen under that cursed mask.

"Oh come now Nightwing, if you're so curious why don't you come down here and see for yourself?" He ended the call leaving the Titans angry and worried.

* * *

With nothing else to do, the Titans descended into the hole in silence. A panel from Cyborg's left shoulder was their only light source to ensure no one would end up stepping on a trap. It sounded unlikely but this was Slade's plan, Nightwing wasn't taking any chances.

They'd been walking for thirty minutes with no end to the trail in sight, the increasing darkness and decreasing temperature wasn't helping the Titans stay calm.

"That evil worm has left a very long trail; this tunnel continues for at least two more blinthrogs." Having no idea what Starfire meant by that and having learned long ago there were details that were best left unknown, they didn't ask.

"And we're more than three hundred meters below sea level. What's it doing down here?" Cyborg had been constantly scanning the area to try and pick up where Slade contacted Wing, but so far he wasn't picking up anything except the standard calls to the construction crew. They really needed to learn how to fight without destroying a hundred thousand dollars worth of property.

"Whatever Slade tells it too." Not a comforting thought.

In the back of the group Terra and Raven were walking side by side in awkward silence.

In an effort to break the tension Terra decided to use this rare moment of calm to try to connect with the empath. "So, sorry about our little tug-of-war back there. You know I wouldn't let anybody get hurt." She had to know after a life of being shunned by the "normals" the last thing she wanted was to be locked out by people who actually had a chance of understanding her.

" Whatever."

Terra narrowed her eyes at the half demon she was desperately trying to get along with. 'So being civil isn't working with this girl. Go with her sense of duty.' "Ok, look. I don't know what your problem is, but get over it! If I'm going to be part of this team, we have to get along!"

"You're _not_ part of this team." That did not have the results she wanted. "Not _yet_. And if you endanger my friends again you never will be. Next time, if I tell you something is too dangerous, TAKE MY WORD FOR IT!" Stunned at the show of protective anger Terra could only watch as Raven quickened her pace until she was walking next to Nightwing.

Beast Boy took this as an opportunity to help Terra grasp what she just witnessed. "Um...why does she hate me?"

"Eh, she kind of hates everybody. It'll be fine. Raven needs time to get used to you. I think she's still getting used to _me_." He and Cy understood that more than any other Titan how hard it was for Raven to let someone in. If their trip to Nevermore taught them anything, it was that if Raven trusts you she would fight to the death to protect you, but if you dare abuse that trust she would skin you alive. Literaly.

The Titans continued walking for another ten minutes before they entered an empty cavern.

"Dead end." Ah, Raven being her normally blunt self, the team took comfort in the small sign that she calmed down.

"Not necessarily." Nightwing had his holographic computer out, typing commands as he slowly walked toward the caverns unmarked wall. "I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock."

Using his own scanner, Cyborg walked over to the same wall. "Way deep. Electronics and a heartbeat."

"Slade."

"How about we dig down there and see what's up?" Terra lifted her hands in preparation when the entire cavern shook earning her another glare from Raven. "Are you going to give me that look every time there's an earthquake?"

The ground burst open in three places revealing two more drills along with the first they fought on the surface. "Titans, ready." At Nightwing's words the Titans regrouped and prepared themselves for a difficult fight.

One the worms were not interested in.

They each dug into the formerly unmarred wall next to the Titans leaving a confused group of superpowered teens.

Beast Boy walked up to the tunnels and waved his arms even though the drills were long gone. "Hello? The good guys over here!" Realizing his words were being wasted he turned to the others. "Dude, we got snubbed."

"Because we are not their target." Starfire remember how the worm could have easily impaled her when she was struggling to get her balance after being knocked into a lamp post from the bomb's shock waves, but it did nothing.

"One worm was bad but three of those things together could wreck anything in the city."

"We have to stop them." Terra's fists were glowing with golden energy as she thought about the fight only to be shot down by Raven. "We have to stop Slade." Both were important targets and Nightwing could already feel adrenaline flowing through his blood as he thought about a rematch with the mercenary.

"Then we'll spilt up. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy. You'll handle the worms. Terra, Raven. We'll go after Slade."

While worried about Nightwing's sanity in the presence of the Titan's greatest enemy, Cyborg couldn't find anything wrong with the teams. "Star, BB, let's move!" They raced down the tunnels before disappearing in the darkness.

Nightwing was back on his computer, trying to hone in on the heartbeat. "I can make a tunnel on my own, shouldn't she go with-""No, Raven's almost as good as moving Earth as you are. We're digging through solid rock, I'll need you both."

"Nice try." Once again glaring at the blond who now returned the gesture.

"Got the signal. Forty degrees down, six hundred meters deep."

"No problem." Both girls' hands were surrounded by energy before unleashing their powers on the wall in front of them.

Seeing that being nice was getting her nowhere Terra decided to bring out the taunts. "Is that as fast as you can go?"

Raven wasn't amused. "Not even close."

"Careful, this rock isn't stable. Just take it a little…" Nightwing trailed off when he noticed the girls were easily four meters deep and still going strong. He could do nothing more than following behind in silence.

* * *

With Cyborg's team things were slightly better. To keep up Beast Boy changed into a cheetah, Starfire was flying, and Cyborg kept pace at a steady run.

After a mile of drilling straight the worms went their separate ways leaving the teens with three tunnels each going in a different direction.

"I'll take the ugly one. Teen Titans, go!" With the team inspired Cyborg ran down the left tunnel, Starfire took the one going straight up, and Beast Boy was left with the right.

Despite their enthusiasm they had no more luck stopping the worms as they had of destroying the first one. If nothing else they just made it more difficult for themselves.

Stafire spent a full minute dodging falling rocks after she tried to melt the rock around the worm's tail it worked for a second before it just shook off the anchor. Beast Boy had his nails completely filed down when he tried to hang on to his worm as a badger, he was positive it would be years before he would need to trim them again. Cyborg used a grapple line with a magnetic tip from his right arm to try and slow it down, but ended up eating dirt as he was dragged behind.

* * *

With Nightwing's group the girls had just busted through a wall of a man made chamber. Steel support lined the perfect circle with six walkways leading to a small platform with a computer in the center, showing a holographic projection of Titans Tower. But what truly shocked the teens was the giant green and gold ring rotating above the computer which greatly resembled the mechanical worms.

* * *

Cutting the line Cyborg was sent rolling before gaining coming to a stop. Cyborg used the tunnel walls to act as a crutch as he tried to get back on his feet. His attention was brought to his scanner showing the worms regrouping. "Star, BB, we're getting close to the surface. Whatever their target is, they're about to hit it with everything they've got."

As the worms broke through the surface the golden disks on the sides opened revealing flight stabilizers allowing them to take to the skies. The drills on the heads returned to the bodies allowing the machines to combine creating a second ring hovering above Titans Tower. The Titans watched the transformation in horror as Slade's plan unfold in front of them. The optic beams from each worm fired around the tower as the ring below mirrored the attack.

Cyborg immediately contacted Nightwing. "Wing! It's the tower! Their target is Titans Tower!" In the cavern Nightwing, Raven, and Terra had reached the computer and saw the progress of the drill being simulated on the computer's holo screen. "It's not simply under attack. It's about to be underground."

"Slade's trying to sink it." Even as Beast Boy stated the obvious they couldn't take their eyes off the horrible sight.

"One drill going up and another going down. If either one of those break through were going to need a new place to live."

Starfire' eyes became alit with fury. "I like where we live."

She flew straight at Slade's creation unleashing a torrent of star bolts as Beast Boy changed into a Pteranodon and carried Cyborg to the ring as he prepared his sonic cannon.

* * *

Below the second group of Titans had unleashed their own barrage.

Nightwing was throwing every explosive disk in his utility belt. Raven was firing concentrated blasts of dark energy. And Terra was using chucks of rocks from the walls. But they hadn't even scratched the paint job.

"Nothing." Gritting his teeth he turned to the computer. "Our only chance is to hack the computer." Nightwing quickly used every trick he knew to crack Slade's fire walls, but he barely made it past the first one when the sound of steel toed boots rapidly hitting the platform reached his ears. He looked up just in time to see Slade deliver a flying kick to his face.

Nightwing slammed against the steel railing, slightly distorted and no doubt sporting a small concussion. Raven and Terra turned to help their comrade who was now engaged in hand to hand combat with the one eyed enemy. Nightwing noticed Slade was leading him into the elevator at the end of the platform, but took a moment to remind the girls of their mission.

"Forget about me, stop the drill." He bit his lip to keep from screaming as Slade's fist made contact with his rib cage, landing him in the elevator. Okay, that definitely broke something.

"Good Nightwing. Now let's see if you've made any improvements since your last lesson." Slade pushed a button on the side, locking the elevator and sending it speeding up the rails.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

'Wonderful.' Hearing the sounds of her leader fighting for his life Raven turned back to the computer. "We've got to hack in."

Being a girl who specializes in simple brute force, Terra tore off another boulder from the wall. "Why hack when you can smash?"

"No." Raven wrapped her magic around the boulder, trying to guide it away from what could be their only hope for victory. "We don't know how this thing works. If you smash the computer we may never stop it."

"Or we could stop it sooner and save our home." Raven didn't bother with an answer this time remaining silent to focus on ending the struggle of wills as quickly as possible. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because you don't deserve it. I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control. And I'm supposed to believe that you can just suddenly control yours?! Trust is something you have to _earn_!" Desperation and mental exhaustion filled Terra as she tried to find out what could get Raven to accept her.

"Well, how do I earn it?"

"You can start by trusting me!" Terra released her control and lowered her hands giving Raven free reign to let the boulder fall into the abyss below.

"Well I hope you know how to hack, because I've got no experience." Raven slowly began typing, unconsciously biting her lip as she tried to make sense of the countless digits moving through the screen. "Nightwing gave me a crash course, but it's all we've got."

* * *

Nightwing grit his teeth, muffling a scream threatening to burst forth as his face contorted in pain. Slade once again had him in a familiar position, his right arm bent backwards. Bones grinding against one another, a small gesture from being dislocated.

"If there's one thing I hate more than failure, it's seeing potential going to waste."

"So you're sinking the tower just because you can't handle a simple loss." Slade tightened his grip, forcing a pained moan to escape his prey.

"Do I honestly seem that pathetic to sink to such high scale destruction for such a petty reason?"

"Yes."

"Why? Because it's what you would have done." Slade cut him off before he had a chance to counter his statement. "Don't bother denying it. I heard you admitting our similarities." So he has surveillance cameras in the tower, if they survived this Nightwing would have to talk to Cyborg about finding and destroying each one.

"So you're destroying our home just to prove a point?"

"Oh Nightwing, by now you should know all my actions have more than one purpose to fulfill." How could he forget? The supposed chronoton detonator not only lured his friends away from him, but also put them to the perfect position to become the ultimate blackmail. "But it seems you need a refresher course. I am going to attack the city in two months and I will succeed, but there is one piece that has yet to be collected. All you need to do to is find that piece and ensure it fights for you."

"Two months?" It took him nine months to find out what Slade was searching for and he only found his answer after he was forced into serving him. "Compared to our last confrontation that gives me no time at all."

Giving off a small laugh Slade released the teenager, calmly placing his hands behind his back as he watched Nightwing rub his strained muscles. "Unlike our first encounter you know who you're dealing with and here's an incentive to get you motivated. Succeed and your friends will be able to continue their miserable lives. Fail and my probes will be bliss in comparison. Think on it, Richard." Seeing shock dominate his protégé's face he knew the bird would not rest until he claimed victory.

Nightwing's shock was destroyed when the lasers cutting through the rock, which had been little more than white noise, had become impossible to ignore. The computer had been crushed by a large boulder, instead of stopping the drill it seemed to have doubled the output energy.

"The Tower."

"Going down." Slade easily jumped out of the elevator. Before he could voice his question, the closing distance between the speeding box and the cavern ceiling came to his attention.

"That one eyed bastard." Preparing a grappling hook, Nightwing jumped out the side before launching a line at a nearby pillar. His form outlined by the elevator hitting the ceiling at forty miles an hour. Landing on the intersection of two steel beams Nightwing could only watch as the mercenary disappeared into the shadows.

Raven and Terra watched as the entire island began its descent, the drill was crushed but it wasn't needed anymore. The seabed was cut clean through causing gallons of water to rush into the cavern.

"We have to leave. There's nothing we can do." If they stayed they would either be crushed by the sinking island or drown.

Terra's eyes glowed with power as she planted her feet. "Yes we can, trust me." Pure energy surged from her hands colliding with the island, stopping it from moving another inch. Seeing the plan Raven ran to the earthmovers side. "Azarath Meterion Zinthos!" A powerful blast of black magic joined the golden light slowly pushing the island higher.

Above ground Beast Boy and Cyborg painfully looked at their sinking home unable to look away; Starfire had her back to the horrible scene. She couldn't bear to watch the destruction of her second home. She promised it wouldn't happen again. They were able to destroy the ring that was attacking from the skies but it made no difference.

Cyborg slowly lifted his arm to check in with the other team when the sound of scraping rocks changed pitch. Beast Boy quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't some sleep deprived vision, but it was real!

"No way…"

Cyborg didn't dare turn his head, as though it would stop the merciful force saving their home. "Star, you've got to look as this."

"I do not wish to. Our home is" Starfire paused when the sound stopped and the undamaged island rested soundly on the water. "…saved." Beast Boy crossed his arms as the one person who could have pulled out such an accomplishment rushed to the front of his mind.

"Terra."

Cyborg's arm beeped showing the smiling face of their leader. "And Raven, working together."

* * *

After Raven and Terra reconstructed the earth around the Island, Cyborg designed reinforcements to ensure this wouldn't happen again. The cavern was rebuilt as an emergency bunker with a hidden passage leading to the tower from the basement. The tunnels the worms made underneath the city were mapped out then sealed off, both under the city and under the coast. But Nightwing found a few that held possibilities so they were left alone after being secured.

Back at the Tower Raven led Terra down a hallway on the top floor in comfortable silence.

"So, we're friends?" Raven looked over to the earthmover before answering with a slight nod.

"Close enough." Beast Boy talked to Terra about Raven's body language and how her words though blunt have a greater meaning then anyone could ever understand at first glance.

After getting a basic rundown Terra knew that she now held a small piece of Raven's trust and was now under the half demons protection and that spoke for itself. "Sorry we kind of got off to a rocky start." Raven actually smiled at the horrible pun.

"Actually, I thought things went pretty well. It took me a year to stop hating Beast Boy." Remembering what the changeling said in the tunnels Terra couldn't help but share a laugh with her new acquaintance.

Seeing that they stopped at an unmarked door Terra had to ask. "Uh, what's this?" Raven just pushed the button opening the door. "Your room."

The door opened to the most beautiful room Terra had ever seen. The walls were painted to resemble a canyon at night complete with small lights decorating the walls as stars. The furniture was scattered throughout the room complete with a small couch in front of the circular glass table. But what truly caught her eye was the sight of the remaining Titans, except Cyborg, in casual clothing, a sign that they didn't see her as a threat anymore.

Beast boy was wearing black jeans, a black shirt lined with purple, black fingerless gloves, and his standard silver belt and boots.

Starfire was wearing a purple tank top showing her midriff, flare jeans with silver stars sewn in, a sliver belt with a green jewel from her home planet acting as the buckle, and silver and purple ankle strap sandals.

Seeing Nightwing out of uniform was the hardest to take in. Although he kept the mask, he exchanged his uniform for a navy short sleeve shirt, black pants, a black jacket, and blue and black converse. If it wasn't for the mask and the fact they were in Titans Tower she could have easily mistaken him for some random teen.

This could only mean one thing. "So I'm..."

"A Teen Titan." Smiling, Nightwing walked over and gently placed a communicator in Terra's now outstretched hand "Glad to have you on the team." Terra could only stare at the blue and silver device in her hand with child like wonder as her new team mates voiced their happiness.

"Aw yeah, very nice."

"This is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Welcome, new Titan!"

"Congratulations, Terra. You earned it." Terra turned to face Raven, while having a blank face Terra could tell she was smiling with her eyes.

"Alright, there's only one way that can commemorate such a momentous occasion: Waffles!" Cyborg rushed out of the room to prepare the batter followed by Beast Boy yelling about using tofu eggs and a giggling Starfire. Rolling their eyes, Raven and Nightwing head towards the Main opts room to make sure they didn't have to remodel the kitchen…again. Leaving Terra alone with her thoughts.

"I don't believe it... they actually trust me..." Terra just continued to stare at the device not even caring how her bangs fall covering her left eye.

* * *

The show never really explained how the Titans got to the city for the tower and combining with all the times Dick hacked into the Justice League's zeta tubes I'd say he has a basic understanding how it works. With Cyborg's knowledge of computers, some trial and errors, along with some help from the local Star Labs I believe after a year they would be able to create a localized teleport pad. And by adjusting the frequency of the signal platform the Titans are able to use the platform to teleport to any location in the city through their communicators.

Before anyone asks, I changed the style of the Titans communicator. Personally I never understood why the writers made in so bright, not to mention all the similarities its shares with the Hive Academy communicator. If you're curious about the changes I'll be posting a picture of my version on my Deviant Art page shortly.

The next chapter is based on the Winner Take All episode, featuring the first major expanse of the Titans. And as Shadowzerox and I discussed since the real Speedy is on ice I can't just add him to the roster. And Red Arrow can't participate since the tournament was only for teenagers and he should be nineteen or twenty, a legal adult. So he's out.

So I need to find another teenage male hero to take his spot. There is a poll with a few members of the Teen Titans from the comics on my page.

Also I will be incorporating the girl's battle as well. But I need to find five other girl heroes that don't become honorary members in the final season. Yes Raven, Starfire, and Terra are the first three and Bumble Bee isn't shown until the Titans infiltrate the Hive in a few chapters. The poll for that chapter will be posted after the guys try to kill each other in the next chapter.

If anyone has any ideas for any potential candidates or OCs they'd like to share, it would help me write this much faster.

Name:

Title:

Age:

Gender:

Power:

Appearance:

Personality:

Uniform:

Back story:

Meeting the Titans:

Where they will be stationed or remain Honorary:

And if there's anything else you feel will be useful so I can understand your character. If I need more details I will send you a message.

And yes Broken Antler in Winter I know that there are plenty of heroes who started as Titans, but that never stopped anyone from giving their story a personal touch before.


	4. Winner Take All

Hello everyone, well the polls are closed and sadly in appears only two people took the time to vote for who they wanted to replace Speedy in this chapter. Since the votes were tied I had to go with the character who voted for first.

The winner of our contest is: Killowat.

Nastu d uzumaki: I discussed this in the last chapter Static is an ally of the League and this is the first major expansion of the Titans. He won't be seen for a while. So I'm looking for fresh faces.

Titans fan: Like any team as they fight increasingly powerful enemies they must become stronger or die. And you have to admit when they're facing down Trigon they do live up to their title. Don't worry and as for adding Danny sorry not now, but he does have potential in the fifth season. In order to balance out Gismo in this chapter putting Jinx in the girl's fight does make sense, I'll put her on the poll.

Sorry for the long wait, I suck at fight scenes.

* * *

Winner Take All

Nightwing talked to Cyborg about the hidden cameras and he took it better than expected.

After ten minutes of yelling about the invasion of privacy, unfair advantages, and putting a few fist sized holes in the wall he cooled off. By modifying their personalized scanners they were able to find all of Slade's equipment. Fortunately it was only in the Evidence Room, Main Opts Room, Training Room, Garage, and Hanger. Apparently Slade wanted constant updates on their abilities, tactics, and the equipment at their disposal.

Everything was fixed, Terra was an official Titan, the Tower was saved, and Jump City is silent once more, but Nightwing couldn't find peace. He wasn't surprised by Slade's use of his real name. He made it quite clear during his capture he knew Nightwing's identity. Why else would he have sent him to steal from Wayne Tech then to force him to except that he longer stood for Batman's morals.

It was the threat that replayed in his head?

Slade was the best mercenary he had ever encountered. Honestly, who wouldn't be nervous? He made the League of Assassins look like complete morons without even trying. And he personally knew how ridiculous the Shadows could be. He called the challenge and if Nightwing can't take care of things on his end Slade will follow through with his.

That was how Nightwing found himself outside the door of a room he hadn't entered in almost three months. His office though Beast Boy renamed it his Brooding Chamber.

The doors slid open as the single light bulb flickered overhead revealing the source of Dick's constant nightmares. He silently stepped in taking in all the artifacts he collected through his encounters with Slade, both directly and indirectly. But the piece that haunted him the most was hidden away in a display case and a heavy curtain.

His apprentice uniform.

There were so many nights he woke up, barely refraining from screaming until his throat was raw. Trapped in a time when that damn uniform acted as a second skin as a cold voice whispered lessons of death in his ear. He questioned himself constantly why he didn't just burn the reminder of his greatest mistake, but every time he thought about doing it he just couldn't. He needed this harsh reminder of who he was dealing with if nothing else than to ensure his friends never had to fight against someone they care about because of Slade.

His hand shook as he reached for the curtain, but he steeled his nerves as he ripped the heavy cloth out of his sight and was left with something that haunted him almost as much as the person who made it.

The uniform was obviously based on his Nightwing uniform, but instead of his standard mask a black cowl that showed his hair covered his face. It reminded him too much of his first mentor's costume. Barely showing any emotion except anger and loathing, the exact emotions he felt about Batman's mask. And one of the many reasons he preferred a simple mask that only covered his eyes, it allowed for expression to easily be seen but still hid his identity.

The only color to the uniform was red wrapping around his chest, arms, legs, and back, giving the image he was permanently drenched in blood. It didn't have as much padding as his normal uniforms but made up for it with all the weapons hidden in the kevlar. The boots and gauntlets had secret compartments that once contained dozens of small blades and explosives in addition to the devices in the black utility belt.

But he only relied on his martial arts, a few flash bombs, and the laser Slade gave him when he engaged the Titans. If Slade noticed how the lethal arsenal was untouched and generally avoided all together he didn't say anything. Odds were he enjoyed seeing Nightwing using the same techniques he once used to defend people to attack those he treasured most.

He couldn't let this happen again.

He would find this piece and use it to bring that monster down.

* * *

That was a month ago and the Titans could tell something was wrong but didn't have the energy to question. A week after Terra was initiated Nightwing put the entire team on a training regimen that left them with no energy to complain, let alone ask Nightwing what happened during his encounter with Slade.

But a month has passed since Slade made his threat and he was making no head way on this mysterious piece. It could literally be anything; from a person, to an object, to himself. The only upside was Titans have made some serious improvements in close combat and honing their reflexes, especially Raven. Ever since their first encounter with the Hive, or more specifically Jinx, she became more interested in improving her hand to hand combat skills.

Obviously the, "You fight like a boy." insult was fresh in her mind. So he did the only thing he could, he helped her find the perfect form of martial arts that complimented her magic. In the end he found aikido was the perfect match and it would be easy to find other teachers. This form of combat is favored in the hero community for its method of defending the fighter while subduing the opponent without leaving fatal injuries.

With so many things going well he decided to reward the Titans with a day off, which led to the Titans standing in the Main Opts Room in their civvies, except Terra who didn't have any.

Nightwing stood in front of the main screen looking exactly the same as he did when Terra was indicated but this time he exchanged his mask for a pair of black wraparound shades. "Now since I've been running you all ragged and given all the improvements you've made over the past three weeks I decided everyone was due for a lazy day." Disbelieve dominated the room until it was shattered by a high pitched shriek from Beast Boy, who then proceeded to latch onto Nightwing's left foot.

"Thank you, you glorious saint." To the general disgust of everyone in the room beast Boy began kissing his leaders shoe.

"Beast Boy, I get that you're happy but if you don't stop that in five seconds I will kick out your front teeth." Seeming to regain his common sense Beast Boy slowly got to his feet and rubbed his head in embarrassment as he walked back to the sofa.

"Oh heh heh sorry, guess I got carried away."

"Understatement." Raven rolled her eyes as she went back to her book. Leotard replaced by a pair of black pants, black ankle boots, and a black sleeveless high collar shirt. While a navy double breasted coat that went down to her knees, a raven with its wings out stretched on the back, and tied by her gold belt filled in for her hooded cloak.

"Um Nightwing, is it alright if I continue with my training?" Terra raised her right hand to gain attention before bringing it down to slowly rub her left arm.

"You sure you don't want a day off. I know from experience we all need breaks and considering what I've been putting you through." Nightwing turned to the newest member. Even though she was the newest Titan no one would dare call her a weakling.

Terra seemed to regain her confidence as she lowered her hand back to her side. "I'm sure. And don't worry I'm just going to do an hour then I'll join you for the next game."

Well if a teammate wanted to continue honing their skills there was nothing he could do to stop it. And an hour was reasonable. "Alright, just take it easy." Terra smiled as she got up and headed straight for the elevator. Turning his head he addressed the rest of the team. "So any ideas?" Lord knows his days of taking it easy without humiliating a poor victim were long over.

"As a matter of fact I do." Beast Boy dashed to a cupboard stocked with dozens of video games. He pushed the first stack to the side revealing a small colorful box. Beast Boy grabbed the box before placing it on the main conference table. "I've been saving this little beauty for just such an occasion."

Cyborg was the first to walk over. "Clash of the Elements?"

"Yeah, a simple card game ought to set the mood." And everyone knew there was no one in the Titans more skilled at slacking off than their resident shape shifter.

"Well okay." Nightwing and Starfire took their seats as Raven reluctantly grabbed her book mark, saving her place in Edgar Allan Poe Collection before soundlessly sitting down.

"Please, how do you play this game of cards?"

Beast Boy opened the box and took out the first card, reading the rules before simplifying them for their alien ambassador. "For Clash of the Elements the rules are pretty simple. There are fifty two cards in total; after you shuffle them they are divided among the players. Each player rolls a die the highest number goes first and the rest of the players go from highest to lowest, if anyone gets doubles just roll the die again and go on from there."

"Ah, I see. But how does one claim victory?"

"I'm getting to that. Each card represents an element or a natural disaster, using the elements involved the goal is to eliminate the last card put down with one of your own. The winner is the owner of the last card on the pile unopposed. Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you, friend Beast Boy. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, we shall and prepare to lose." Nightwing's eyes narrowed behind his shades as his voice took a darker pitch.

"I don't lose."

Everyone rolled and the order was:

Starfire: 6

Raven: 4

Cyborg: 3

Beast Boy: 2

Nightwing: 1

For her first time Starfire did well, throwing down good counters for Nightwing cards while creating puzzles for Raven, something she secretly enjoyed. But in the sixth round it became clear who had the edge in the game.

Starfire carefully placed a card with a picture of a tree on the pile in response to Nightwing's wasteland.

"And fire beats wood." Raven placed a picture of a bonfire.

"And water beats fire." Cyborg countered with a drop of water suspended over an ocean.

"Sun dries up water." Beast Boy flipped over a sun on a cloudless sky.

"And thunderstorm blocks out sun." Nightwing ended the cycle with a picture of a cloud filled sky riddled with lightning.

Knowing when she was beat; Raven threw up her hands in defeat. "I'm out."

Beast Boy slouched in his chair, sun was his last good card. "Me too."

"I wish to go the fish." Raven and Beast Boy leaned over to look at Star's hand and they were shocked. They didn't think a hand that bad could be made at random.

"Ah Star, you better fold."

"Fold? That is good? I am victorious." They just shook their heads.

"Sorry guys. It looks like I'm just invincible." Nightwing reached over to the card pile to solidify his victory when steel tipped fingers intercepted him.

"Now hold. How can you be invincible if I still have one more card?" Cyborg waved the single card with a cocky grin, his other two cards abandoned on the table. "Come on Wing, all or nothing. You know you want to."

Against his better judgment, Nightwing removed his hand and prepared his three remaining cards before choosing a Kansas favorite.

"Tornado." Nightwing just looked smug as three Titans admired his choice, but Cyborg wasn't fazed.

"Well I'll right." Cyborg made a big show of slamming his last card on the table revealing the picture of a flaming rock soaring against a star filled background.

"Meteor." Nightwing couldn't believe it; he walked right into a trap.

"The one in a million wild card that conquers all others." Beast Boy brushed away a small tear. "Ah, it's too beautiful for words."

"Ah yeah, baby! Who's invincible now?"

The girls, sensing Nightwing mounting frustration, said their own words of congratulations.

"Be proud and cheerful Nightwing, you competed well."

"Winning isn't everything."

"Yeah... It's just the only thing that matters... I WANT A REMATCH!" As the last letter left his mouth the boys were consumed in a flash of light. When the strange light faded they were gone.

Starfire looked around the room in confusion. "Is this part of the game?" Raven just shrugged.

* * *

As the light faded the male Titans found themselves in a strange room with an ally, a pest, and three unknowns. Somehow among arrival they had been changed into their uniforms with all their equipment. "What the…"

"Welcome champions all! I am the Mast of Games! And you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes!" Behind them a strange being who looked to be a hybrid of a human and a gorilla with grey skin and white fur appeared on a tall staircase podium. He was adorned in golden rings around his arms, wrists, and ankles. The only clothing he wore was a black loincloth and a golden belt resembling the grand prize of a championship match. A large red gemstone hung form a simple strip of black cloth around his neck.

Seeing the youths before him were submerged in confusion he expanded upon his original statement. "The Tournament of Heroes. A friendly competition between the world's greatest young champions."

* * *

Nightwing: the combat equipped kung fu trained one man army.

Hot Spot: a human flame-thrower with a fiery temper to match.

Cyborg: the high-tech team fighting machine.

Tempest: an atlantean mystic with mastery over surf and sea.

Wildebeest: four hundred pounds of primal heroic fury.

Gizmo: the nasty little boy with a really big brain.

Beast Boy: a quick-witted changeling who can turn into any animal.

Kilowatt: the master and consumer of electricity.

* * *

"You eight brave and worthy competitors have been selected as the best of your generation and in three days time we will witness the crowning of the Champion of Heroes."

"So, does the winner get some kind of really cool prize? Like, maybe, oh, I don't know, a moped?" Beast Boy lost connection with reality as mind drifted to a scene of Paris as he was riding a moped being chased by a mob of love struck women.

"I have no moped, shapeshifter." Beast Boy's fantasy was crushed yet again. "But rest assured, when the tournament is complete, there will be magnificent prizes."

Cyborg placed a sympathetic hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It will never happen dude, let it go."

"That doesn't mean I can't hope." Something had to be said about his determination.

The Master of Games continued as though there were no interruptions. "And of course, the winner shall prove that he is the greatest young hero on Earth. However any who do not wish to compete need only say the word and I shall return you home at once." The red gem began to shine to prove his point.

For a moment the guys just talked among themselves, going over what they had to lose or what better things they have planned for the next three days.

When all was said and done all eight had a look of determination. Nightwing stepped up to speak for everyone. "No one's backing out, so let's begin."

The Master of Games was pleased at the confirmation. "The challenge is accepted. The tournament begins! Prepare for combat!" And with a flash he was gone.

Seeing nothing else to do, the guys split among themselves to get a better grip on the competition.

Beast Boy immediately walked up to Tempest where they shared a quick high five. "Dude, what's up! Ready to watch me win all those prizes?" Garth just huffed before putting a supporting hand on the changeling's shoulder. "No. But after I win, I promise to let you have my autograph." His boastful smiling gave Beast Boy all the reason to beat him senseless in their match.

Meanwhile Cyborg asked the question the Titans had been wondering since they got here. "Hey, what's he doing here?! He's no hero! I thought this was a tournament of heroes?!" Gizmo, who had been wondering the same question, wasn't about to let up on a chance to humiliate the walking trash heap.

"What's the matter, robo-wimp? Afraid I'll kick your stinkin' _can_!"

At the insult Cyborg lowered himself to glare right into those blank eyes. "Just try it..."

Hot Spot was easily identified due to his glowing red and yellow skin and solid white eyes; he stood in solitude since the air around him could be compared to a desert. He was wearing a red body suit cut off at his elbows with a big red collar and cloth belt wrapped around his waist. He sniffed the air before his face twisted into an expression of disgust. "What's that sme-...oh." He saw that Wildebeest was now standing right next to him and growling.

Nightwing went to confront the only teenager that had yet to make a sound, Killowat. His overall appearance was a well toned body from constant hours of work in light blue skin with magenta lightning bolts running down from his shoulders and waist to a white circle in the middle of his chest. Two more bolts came from his naturally pure white eyes down to his jaw line. He was only wearing black gloves with blue finger tips, black boots, and black underwear that were all line with a magenta zigzag pattern on the edges. The only trace of hair he had was a magenta lightning bolt shaped strand on his forehead.

Nightwing studied him carefully before sliding into a friendly smile and extending his hand. "Kilowatt, I heard you're doing well for yourself in Seattle." Killowat stared at the limb before shaking it.

"Thank you, Nightwing. I have heard tales of your team's accomplishments. They are very impressive." Killowats voice ended with a slight electric distortion.

"Well for a teenage operation with no outside assistance we do alright, but we're always looking for fresh blood." Killowatt actually looked interested but his stance remained firm.

"Really are there any openings for a lightning user?"Nightwing couldn't help but smile. True Lightning was an honorary member but it never hurt to have multiple specialists in the same field.

"We'll see after the tournament. But I've got a good feeling about you."

Their mysterious host's voice rang throughout the room. "Champions! Round One! Face your opponents!" And in a flash they were gone.

* * *

For the first round:

Cyborg vs Gizmo

The two techno specialists were in a strange blue area filled with floating stone platforms.

Beast Boy vs Wildebeest

The teens more in touch with their primal nature were placed a giant cage suspended by a chain over a bottomless abyss surrounded by other cages.

Tempest vs Killowatt

The two elemental heroes were in manmade ocean with nothing but large circular stepping stones for Killowat to stand on.

Nightwing vs Hot Spot

The two high temper teens were sent to an endless purple immediately activated his arm cannon as Gizmo took to the air. Gizmo snickered as he programmed six homing missiles after the Titan.

* * *

Cyborg was forced to jump to a new platform as he slowly blasted the artillery out of the sky as the brat laughed from a safe distance. Cyborg was able to destroy the remaining two missiles by shooting in a wide arch as he jumped to another platform.

As Gizmo came around for another attack Cyborg launched himself at the metal wings keeping the runt airborne. With a simple tug the metal extensions were ripped off forcing Gizmo to hastily activate his backpack's spider mode. Four metal legs unfolded and clicked as the gears shifted to adjust Gizmo's height. With a few commands from his hand held controller a leg swept under Cyborg forcing him on his back. Two legs aimed straight for the metal neck, acting on instinct Cyborg grabbed both legs but strained against the sharp tips scratching at his neck.

"Still don't believe I belong in your pit sniffn' tournament?" Gizmo prepared a miniature turret on his back but was concentrated the majority of his focus on front legs.

"Yeah and I think it's time someone gave you the boot." Lifting his right leg so the foot was in front of the child, a panel opened revealing a smaller version of the sonic cannon.

"Huh?" A single shot struck Gizmo straight in the chest forcing him from the spider limbs and launching him a good ten feet in the air. Cyborg calmly stood up and caught the villain by the scruff of his green jumpsuit. With one hand he tore the metal backpack from the boy's back and tossed it off the platform while he dropped the runt.

Gizmo crossed his arms as he let off a stream of barely comprehensible half baked insults until he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Winner Cyborg!"

Cyborg just stared at the spot Gizmo once sat before he vanished in the same way.

* * *

The atlantean dove into the water to avoid a blast of magenta lightning. Deciding to test his opponents skills in energy manipulation, Tempest sent a concentrated bolt of his own power at Killowat but to his surprise Killowat's lightning turned blue and absorbed his attack, adding it to his own power.

Standing on the surface of the ocean, Tempest created a magic circle that transformed the water in contained into water dragons. Ten water dragons snapped their mouths before focusing their blank blue eyes on Killowat. With a flick of the wrist all ten serpentine constructs charged at their target with the intent to rip the enemy to shreds.

Killowat jumped to the next stone as the one he previously was using was destroyed. Before the dragons could make a second attack the stones that were once an inch above water had grown into thirty feet tall perches.

Seeing an opportunity Killowat began firing off bolt after bolt at Tempest's dark form as he dove into the water to escape. This continued for forty seconds until Tempest's leg was caught by a stray bolt, the water speeding the electrical charge all over his body. If he wasn't an atlantean he no doubt would have been dead the moment the lightning made contact with his body. But due to the fact atlanteans are able to generate their own bioelectricity it merely left him dazed.

Killowat did not take his eyes off the unmoving form, a winner had not been announced, so the atlantean had to be alive and in fighting condition.

Gathering his magic energies Tempest forced the water up into the form of an enormous geyser. He allowed the current to take up before launching himself at the blue skinned teen with a quick blow to the jaw. The impact nearly forced Killowat to his knees but he was able to compensate by taking a step back. Seeing how little moving room they had both agreed it was time to finish the fight.

Electricity flowing around his arms Killowat sped forward; grabbing both the atlantean's arms as he increased his energy output.

Garth felt the energy coursing through him bring pain that even his atlantean body couldn't protect him from, but on the edge of his sight there was something else.

Blue energy!

His defenses were getting weaker, because Killowat wasn't only wounding him, but absorbing his natural electric energies. Tempest couldn't help but grin at his opponent's clever two pronged attack, but there was one flaw all lightning meta-humans shared.

Pushing past the pain, Tempest gathered the water still dripping down the side of the column into a large ball. Breaking Killowatt's hold on his arms, Tempest twisted his body, pulling the recovering Killowat to the edge where a newly formed geyser met him face first.

Killowat was able to pull away but his body was completely soaked making it impossible for him to use his powers without dangerous repercussions. Seeing his chance Tempest poured all his strength into a right hook that left Killowat unconscious.

"Winner Tempest!"

* * *

With a flash both contestants were once lukewarm tunnel was now topping a hundred degrees and rising, one of the difficulties of dealing with a fire user.

Nightwing had spent the past minute dodging Hot Spot's flaming hands or his impression of a human flame thrower. He was soon forced into doing one of the things made hated the most, running away. Hot Spot angled his body as his arms were at his sides, with a burst of flames he was racing after the Titan leader.

As the chase continued it seemed someone grew bored with no action. Columns began rising out of the room, forcing Nighwing to constantly side step or over them, giving Hot Spot plenty of opportunities to shoot at him. Seeing that his opponent was getting cocky Nightwing turned as Hot Spot raised his arms thinking his opponent was giving up, but instead received an explosive disk filled with a cooling compound.

The explosion revealed his arms completely covered in ice allowing Nightwing to launch from the column directly at his defenseless opponent. Without fear of the flames Nightwing quickly released a barrage of kicks and punches until Hot Spot was lying on the ground.

With a flash akin to how they arrived Hot Spot was gone putting Nightwing on high alert, but seeing nothing he calmed down.

"Winner Nightwing!"

And with another flash Nightwing vanished as well.

* * *

As soon as Beast Boy was teleported into the swinging cage he attempted to look around to measure his surroundings. His brief moment of tactical genius was interrupted as the wildebeest headed hero charged straight at his unprotected back.

Seeing he didn't have enough time to dodge Beast Boy quickly changed into a fruit bat and effortlessly flew over his opponent taking a moment to see what he was up against.

A massive stature of pure muscle covered in gray fur perfectly described his opponent. Silver plate armor covered his neck extending to his head leaving his black main free along with his gray eyes. He was wearing a navy shirt, pants, and steel tipped boots as well as a silver belt.

Beast boy went for a hole in the cage to see if there were any limits, flying face first into a force field answered that question. Flying back down Beast Boy changed into a python to wrap around Wildebeest, forcing him into a wall. As the caged was swinging he changed into a gorilla and used his position to put Wildebeest in a chokehold, one he easily broke out of. Seeing his chance Wildebeest charged forward again but this time he made contact, the force of the blow pushed Beast Boy's head through the steel cage.

Changing into a skunk, he aimed a blast straight into Wildebeest's face using the other's heighten senses against him. Wildebeest was forced back as he was overcome by the worst scent he ever encountered, but his rage at the green changeling enabled him to ignore it. In front of him a green lion pounced but this time Wildebeest grabbed him around the middle to return his opponents choke hold.

Beast boy attempted a rapid succession of morphs to escape including: a crocodile, bear, rhino, even elephant. But each one failed to overpower his opponent; he just changed his hold to accommodate the new forms.

Seeing no other choice, Beast Boy changed into his signature tyrannosaurus rex. Giving off a fierce roar it was obvious opponent was intimidated. But the sound of groaning metal pointed out a major flaw in his plan. In less than a second the metal bars gave out, panicking Beast Boy reverted to his human form before he was consumed by light.

"Winner Wildebeest!"

* * *

Hanging onto the remaining bars, Wildebeest grinned as he was teleported out.

When the flashes faded the four winners were once in the main room looking to see who they would have to face in the next round.

"Tempest, you made it." It showed they made the right choice in giving him a communicator.

"But Beast Boy didn't." Cyborg was disappointed he little buddy didn't win, but at the same time the bad feeling he had when they arrived was growing stronger.

With a flash the Master of Games returned to his perch. "Well played young Champions. You have survived Round One."

"Survived? What happened to the losers?" The term survived was never associated with anything pleasant.

"Yeah, where's our friend?"

"Peace heroes. Survived is…merely an expression. All the losers have been returned home safely." Nightwing and Cyborg shared a glance before Nightwing nodded his acceptance. "But think not of the vanquished, my young champions. Now you must rest, for tomorrow you face Round Two!" Raising his arms all the teenagers were teleported at of the room.

"Oh, what a marvelous game! No matter who is victorious, I win all the prizes!" From the jewel the voices of Beast Boy, Gizmo, Hot Spot, and Killowat could be heard screaming for help.

* * *

The teens found themselves in a long hallway filled with four rooms. Upon opening each one the hero would find a perfect replica of their own room, but with slight differences. Each room had its own bathroom including shower, bath, and toilet. A mini fridge was fully stocked with each competitors favorite foods and drinks. The furniture was of the highest quality, not a single flaw could be found.

After taking a quick shower, a session of tai chi, a turkey sandwich and a protein shake, Nightwing began to drift off still in his uniform on the silk blankets of his bed. Just as he was about drift off the sound of rapid knocking and a hushed voice forced him back into full alertness.

"Yo, Wing. Wake up its me." Quickly putting on the adhesive for his mask and checking it was secure, Nightwing opened the door to see Cyborg about to knock again.

"Cyborg…It's late and I don't think we're supposed to be out of our-"

"I know, but I couldn't sleep. I was worried about B.B. So I tried calling home, but I couldn't get a signal through."Cyborg showed his arm phone screen with Busy in big red letters

"We're in an alternate dimension, kinda outside your calling plan." Nightwing held up his hand in a silence gesture. "I'm sure he's fine. The master said all the losers were sent home safe and sound."

"Yeah I know, but I just got a bad feeling. There's something weird about this game."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to take a look around." Just as he took the first step his body became stiff as a board. "Hold on, I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You're trying to trick me, like you did in the card game."

"I am?"

"Sure. We'll go "investigate" and be up all night and find nothing, then you'll recharge your batteries in fifteen minutes, while I get no sleep."

"Say what?!" Cyborg couldn't believe what he was hearing. Normally Nightwing would have been all over this. But his normal paranoia over the safety of his team was completely over powered by his desire to win.

"When round two starts, I'll be fighting fatigue and you'll be that much closer to winning the grand prize."

"No, man. For real I'm just worried about B.B. Come on, winning isn't-"

"Right." Nightwing kept a confident smile plastered on his face as he closed the door.

Activating his shoulder's light, Cyborg walked down the hall muttering under his breath. "Crazy, paranoid, hyper competitive, little."

Cyborg continued walking until the familiar sound of mechanical limbs reached his ears, it was getting closer. Turning off his shoulder panel so the only light in the hall was from his mechanical eye Cyborg slowly backed into the shadows. When the figure walked by his hiding spot Cyborg saw the spider leg attachment he destroyed barely four hours ago but the body it was carrying was way too big to be Gizmo's. Detaching his hand, he activated the remote video function, sending it after the suspicious figure.

It stopped in the main hall, Cyborg zoomed in on the figure showing the mechanical legs were carrying…

The Master of Games!

Turning on the audio function, he was able to hear the gloating.

"Magnificent. Absolutely magnificent prizes. Gizmo, Hot Spot, Killowat, Beast Boy." With each name a sample of the teen's power was used. "With the vanquished in my possession their powers are mine to command! I can scarcely wait to see what I win in Round Two."

"There's not gonna be a Round Two." The master turned to see Cyborg reattaching his hand. "Game over."

"The game is never over, young champion. But I'm afraid that you are disqualified!" As he finished, the Master of Games slammed the green arms of a gorilla on the ground causing tears to form. Cyborg was forced back but quickly got to his feet to avoid Hot Spot's power. The room was filled with flames but the Master of Games was out of their reach thanks to Gizmo's equipment.

Losing his temper, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon directly at the unprotected chest of his enemy. But the Master of Games just smirked, as the blast made contact with the jewel crimson ropes wrapped around the blast before grabbing Cyborg, dragging him into the jewel.

"Never challenge the master. I always win." His right hand turned into Cyborg's sonic cannon before giving off a few practice shots.

* * *

At seven o'clock am the three remaining teens gathered in the main hall, preparing themselves for combat.

"Good luck today. May the best man win." At the term "man" Wildebeest grunted his displeasure. "Sorry, may the best _champion_ win." With the correction Wildebeest nodded his acceptance.

"Right back at you." Nightwing just smiled, it didn't matter who he faced today, they are going down. "Wonder what's keeping Cyborg. It isn't like him to be late."

"Cyborg will not be joining us. He has been disqualified for attempting to sabotage his fellow champions."

"He should have played fair." Even as he said it, Nightwing couldn't keep the satisfaction off his face.

"And with only three remaining, we shall proceed directly to…the Final Round!"

* * *

Speedy vs Wildebeest vs Nightwing

In a three man fight to the finish.

* * *

All three were teleported to a large chunk of rock in an unknown solar system above a small moon. Despite being in open space they weren't having any trouble breathing. Adding to Nightwing's theory that the arenas were pocket dimensions that could be changed into different terrains on command.

Nightwing rushed towards Wildebeest jumping as he twisted into a kick. However Wildebeest was able to grab his leg, tossing him towards the edge of the platform just shy of falling off. Having no water to use, Tempest was forced to rely only on his bioelectricity, sending bolt after bolt on the powerhouse, but he didn't even flinch.

Teaming up against the hero of pure muscle, Tempest and Nightwing unleashed a barrage of lightning and explosive disks. But he just continued his charge, sidestepping or ignoring whatever was thrown at him. His target was Tempest so Nightwing used him as a springboard to grab on to Wildebeest's horns and drag him down.

"Thanks for the save."

"Don't thank me yet," Nightwing pointed at Tempest's feet where a blue and black disk released a thin sheet of ice on the ground. "after all we are playing to win." As Tempest struggled to keep his balance Wildebeest got back to his feet, glaring at Nightwing's unguarded back.

"Looks that way." Tempest charged his hands with as much power as he could before releasing it at the Titan leader. Without a care Nightwing back flipped out of the way leaving Wildebeest to take the full brunt of the attack. The attack slammed him into the center of the platform where he was taken away with a bolt of lightning.

Unfortunately his impact had created cracks in the platform that were spreading by the second.

Seeing the rock would send them hurdling towards the moon, Tempest gathered the water from the leftover ice. "May the best man win!"

"I intend to."

The rock literally crumbled as boulders dropped off plunging to the moon below. The two heroes waited as long as they could before leaping off the last chuck of rock, using the rubble to safely land on the moon.

Using a combination of sweat and the melted ice Tempest created a staff to meet Nightwing's escrima sticks, thankfully the electric tips weren't activated. "Just a friendly competition right?"

"Yeah, should be fun."

"Winning isn't everything." Despite the pressure they were under and their desire to win, both combatants couldn't help smiling.

"It's just the only thing that matters."

The two broke apart using their weapons to continue the fight. Nightwing became unpredictable as he switched from his escrima sticks, to connecting them to created a bow staff, to just extending them part way to give Tempest a surprise hit to the head. Tempest on the other hand mostly stayed with the bow staff, occasionally using dual sabers, but as Queen Mira said long ago, his form was excellent but he was far to predicable.

In the end Nightwing won with Tempest panting heavily on the ground, head bowed in acceptance of his defeat.

The sound of lightning was the last thing either hero heard.

* * *

With a flash Nightwing was back in the main hall where the master of Games was waiting for him.

"Well done Champion of Champions! Victory is yours!"

"I suppose I'm suppose to get some sort of prize now."

"I did say that there were going to be prizes, but I never said they were for you. You may be the winner by the winners are mine to keep." Staring at the gem Nightwing could hear seven voices begging for freedom. "And with all their powers at my command no one will ever defeat the Master of Games." Nightwing watched as his body changed, the characteristics of each of the defeated altering the man's body. "I am invincible!"

That overconfidence, it was just like his in the card game. Smirking as a plan formed in his head with bait the master wouldn't be able to resist. "How can you be invincible if you don't have me? The Champion of Champions." Lowering himself on the Spider legs the master looked over Nightwing, mentally reviewing the boy's performance.

"You are quite skilled."

"Then maybe the game isn't over."

"The game is _never_ over."

"One last round. You and me, winner take all."

"Then let the game begin!" Activating his right arm the master sent a powerful sonic blast. Nightwing was quickly put on the defensive, he could take on any one of the seven heroes but not all at once. He had to get closer the gem was definitely the key to releasing the others and he needed back up to deal with this freakshow.

Nightwing dodged blast of fire, water, and electricity as he brought out a flash bomb. The burning light allowed him to get closer, but the left arm transformed into a green anaconda. The snake appendage snaped at him as he struggled to get closer.

Losing his patience Nighwing threw the snake to the ground before stepping on it, the sound of breaking bones didn't reach him as Nightwing got in close and released a kick on the Master of Games' pendant.

In a bright flash Tempest and Cyborg manifested, pissed but unharmed.

"Nice work." Tempest thanked Poseidon as he gathered the water covering the arena into a single orb barely the size of a soccer ball.

"Told you there was something weird with this game!" Cyborg aimed his cannon at the mechanical legs firing four successive blasts forcing the Master of Games to the floor.

"I summon the power of the TEMPEST!" The single orb of water became a massive storm of energy turning the water in the air into shards of ice, all aimed at the Master of Games. The Master of Games was able to shield himself from most of the hailstorm of shards by using Hot Spot's abilities but one found its mark in the red jewel.

Seeing the cracks forming along the once flawless surface, Nightwing finished the task by landing a flip kick on the shard forcing it all the way into the pendant. In a flash, all the teens were released leaving the Master of Games in his weaken original state.

"I lose." In a flash he disappeared leaving only the red pendant on the ripped cloth.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're all honorary Titans." Nightwing gave everyone a communicator, except Tempest who already had one from their first encounter.

Gismo looked at the silver and blue device with fascination as his fingers ran over the seams. "Cool!"

"Yo, gimme that!" Cyborg grabbed the communicator from Gismo, making a mental note to scan it when they got back home. "You're not a good guy, remember?"

Gizmo just crossed his arms. "Scrum-buffing toe-jamming gunk-eater!"

Beast Boy reached down to pick up the red pendant before tossing it to Nightwing. "Well dudes…"

Cyborg walked up beside him, happy to finally be done with this nightmare, he wasn't made to handle this amount of paranoia. "It's been fun."

"And if you ever need us you know how to reach us." Nightwing caught the gem single handed before holding it up to activate its power.

And with a flash of light the boys were back in their seats at Titans Tower but there was no bored questions about where they've been, no bone crushing hugs induced by temporary separation.

The girls were gone.

* * *

Back in the alternate dimension the red jewel began blinking before releasing a blinding flash. Raven, Starfire, and Terra along with five strange girls appeared and tried to figure out where they were.

"Greetings heroes." Everyone turned to see a strange man standing on a large podium with a flawless red gem on his chest. "You have been cordially invited to complete in the Tournament of Heroine."

"Raven?" Starfire looked around hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this…"

* * *

I have no idea if that was how the card game was played; I just made some basic rules based on what was seen in the beginning of the episode.

And before anyone asks yes, I replaced Nightwing's apprentice uniform design with the Renegade costume. That uniform may have been for Robin, but Nightwing's time as Renegade is well known in the comics.

Apparently before he was picked for the tournament, Killowat lived in Seattle, Washington on a solar panel farm that provided his the power he needed to survive.

For those who do not know, Tai Chi is a form of Chinese martial arts that has been proven to benefit one's health and reduce stress. It may just be me but I can see any member of the Bat clan doing this or meditation in preparation for a big event.

In the Young Justice comics and show Garth was able to access greater levels of power through that phrase. And those who are wondering Garth looks exactly as his did in Young Justice only in this story he is sixteen now not eighteen like Aqualad.

The poll for the girl's tournament is out.

Cast your votes, I have members from the Titans and the Team. I have an idea for each character; I'm just not sure which ones to use so any help is appreciated. If you have your own hero you'd like to see, I'm sorry but unless there aren't enough voters I'm sticking to the polls.


End file.
